Michael Metrik and Tyrone Jackson
Michael Metrik, 18, and Tyrone Jackson, 15, were two Americans who killed nine people and wounded two others when starting a gunfight with each other at a party in Detroit, United States, on August 19, 2017. Both were later arrested. Life Michael Metrik was born on December 2, 1999. Both of his parents were felons, and his 19 year old father was shot and killed by police in a failed robbery later that month. During his teen years, Metrik became a rapper, and was involved in numerous crimes. At the age of 14, he and 2 of his friends robbed a convenience store and beat the 80 year old clerk when he refused to give up his money. At the age of 15, he got a 16 year old girl girl pregnant. By the time of the shooting, he already had three children. He also was part of a mob that attacked two white men for entering his neighborhood at the age of 16, and robbed and beat four students, because he hated educated people. By the age of 17, he had been arrested four times, and was suspected of crack and heroin dealing, dog fighting, and an attempted murder. He usually made music videos bragging about his crimes. In late October 2017, he got drunk and shot at several cars passing his house out of boredom. At the time of the party shootout, he was still on the run for this crime. Tyrone Jackson was born in 2002. At the age of 12, he joined a street gang, and as part of the initiation, he mugged and beat a 90 year old woman. He worked as a drug runner the gang and also committed the robberies of a house and a convenience store. And at the age of 13, he was suspected of sexually assaulting his two year old sister. In the months prior to the shootout, he had told his friends that he wanted to kill a famous person to gain street credit with his fellow gang members. Shooting At about 10 pm, Michael attended a house party filled with teens, where he encountered Jackson. Jackson, who had taken cocaine not long befored, yelled at Metrik and said he wanted to have a shootout with him. Out of anger, Michael drew a Glock pistol and said "you want me to shoot you huh?" And then shot Tyrone in the arm, and killed 15 year old Antonio Sanders, who was sitting on a couch next to Tyrone, with a shot to the head. Michael then attempted to flee the party, but Tyrone drew his pistol and recklessly fired at Metrik. These shots missed Michael but instead killed Kevin Gates, 13, and Chris Souther, 15. In response Michael turned around and yelled "you not dead yet!?" And chased after Tyrone. When two 16 year olds, Charlton Johnson and his girlfriend Nicole Reynolds, blocked his way, he shot both of them in the chest and then executed them with shots to the head on the floor. Meanwhile, Tyrone fled into the driveway and entered his car to fetch his Mac-11. When returning to the party he encountered a 19 year old man named Kendrick Shafer, and fatally shot him twice in the chest after mistaking him for Michael. At the same time, Michael began shooting into the ceiling and yelled that would murder everyone inside the building to prevent anyone from snitching on him. He then ordered a 14 year old boy, Sean Weber, to kneel down and then shot him three times in the back of the head, killing him instantly. He then began ordering the other teens against a wall when Tyrone burst into the room, firing his Mac-11, wounding Michael in the leg and also hitting two of the 16 year olds lined up against the wall, wounding James Banks and wounding and killing Jerome Edwards. While Tyrone was reloading Michael turned around and shot him in the chest, critically wounding him, and then shot at people trying to escape the house, wounding 19 year old Keith Woodson in the stomach. Michael then fled the scene and hijacked a car after killing the driver, 16 year old Megan Rouleau. The entire incident had lasted less than five minutes. Victims *Antonio Sanders, 15 *Kevin Gates, 13 *Chris Souther, 15 *Charlton Johnson, 16 *Nicole Reynolds, 16 *Kendrick Shafer, 19 *Sean Webber, 14 *Jerome Edwards, 16 *Megan Rouleau, 16 Wounded were: *James Banks, 16 *Keith Woodson, 19 Aftermath When police and paramedics arrived at the scene they treated and arrested Tyrone. Michael Metrik returned to his house and made a rap video bragging about the incident. He was arrested at hia house the next day. Both of them were found guilty in court, and Michael was sentenced to death, and Tyrone to life imprisonment.